Dare
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2005 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc= (JD) Sky Blue (Y.M.C.A) (JD3/''GH'') (Mashups/Party Masters do JD2014) (pictogramas do JD3/''GH'' no Remake) (pictogramas do JD2014 no Remake) (Pictogramas re-feitos) |gc = (Setas) (JD3/''GH'') Ultramarine (Y.M.C.A) (Setas) (Mashups/Party Masters do JD2014) (Setas) (Todos os pictogramas no remake) |lc = (Remake) |picto = 87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JDGH/Remake) |nogm = 4 |codename = Dare |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) }}Dare por está incluido em , (como uma música baixavel) e . Aparência Original O dançarino é um jogador de Futebol Americano com fones de ouvido, um capacete branco e vermelho, uma blusa branca com um "8" vermelho, uma blusa de manga longa ciano por baixo, shorts e meias azuis e sapatos com uma estampa xadrez vermelho e branco. Olhando atentamente, ele aparenta ter cabelo e olhos azuis. Remake No remake o dançarino usa um capacete laranja e vermelho e fones da mesma cor, uma blusa laranja com o mesmo "8" vermelho, shorts e uma blusa de manga longa verde escuros. Suas meias estão em um tom de verde-oliva, verde escuro, vermelho e laranja e os sapatos têm agora um padrão quadriculado vermelho e amarelo. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare jd4 coach 1.png| Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo Ele aparece como uma sala vermelha com linhas de zoom vermelhas formando um círculo, como um estádio de futebol. Também parece ter uma parede móvel feita de pequenos pontos vermelhos claros. ''Just Dance 3''/''Greatest Hits'' (Xbox 360) Nas versões do Xbox de /''Greatest Hits, as linhas de zoom acendem e há outras linhas no chão, o que faz com que pareça um campo de futebol, chamas e reflexos do dançarino na parede. Remake No remake encontrado nos arquivos de ''Just Dance Now, há luzes no chão que se acendem. Movimentos Dourados A partir de , existem 4 movimentos dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling. Movimento Dourado 3: Similarly Gold Move 1 and 2, but without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. Movimento Dourado 4: Open your arms up as if you are surprised. This is the final move of the routine. Dare gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Dare gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo Dare gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 (Xbox 360) Dare gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Dare gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado 4 Dare gm 4.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups DARE aparece nos seguintes mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * Scream & Shout (American Dream) * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A. Aparições em modos Party Masters DARE aparece em modos Puppet e Party Masters. Aqui alguns titulos que são atribuidos á ele: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Curiosidades *This is the only Gorillaz song in the Just Dance series. However this is the second song by Damon Albarn, who was the lead singer of Blur and sang Girls And Boys. *This is the first song by a virtual artist. This would be followed by The Hamster Dance Song, I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song), Tell Your World, Ievan Polkka, PoPiPo, and Love Ward. *On the menu icon, the blue parts on the dancer are lighter. *''DARE'' is featured in as P4 in Y.M.C.A. with an HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. *The song has an avatar on , which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *In and in the remake, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in /''Greatest Hits'' they say "If work it out." *In , the coach disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. *The helmet worn by the dancer is the same one worn in the music video. *In the song s .json file from the archives, you can notice that the name for Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in the remake is "sad_gold". However, Gold Move 3 is a slightly different move. **This means that the same pictogram is used for the three Gold Moves, and Gold Move 3 must be performed in the same way as the two previous ones. **This also happens in the Wii versions of and Greatest Hits. *This is the first remade routine in the series to feature three different styles of pictograms: ** pictograms (from the version) ** pictograms (from the coach s appearances in Mashups and Party Masters in that game) ** /''2016'' pictograms (newly added for the remake) *In Scream and Shout s Mashup, there are two pictograms made for the dancer s walking in the beginning of the routine. This is the third time where there are additional pictograms in a Mashup, after Idealistic in Addicted To You s and I Gotta Feeling in Drop The Mambo s. *In , the song title is spelled in all caps; in all the following games, instead, it is not. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Dare jd1 cover generic.png|''Dare'' Dare jd3 cover generic.png|''Dare'' ( / ) Dare jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Dare'' (Remake) Dare cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Dare jd2014 ava.png|Avatar no Dare jd2015 ava.png|Avatar no e proximos jogos YMCAP4Ava.png|Avatar no Dare golden ava.png|Avatar dourado Dare diamond ava.png|Avatar diamante dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Ymca coach 4 big.png|O dançarino com outra paleta de cores em Y.M.C.A. slowwalk_f.png|Novo pictograma usado no mashup de Scream & Shout slowwalk2_ar.png|Novo pictograma usado no mashup de Scream & Shout Screenshots no Jogo Dare jd1 menu.png|''Dare'' no menu do dare jd routineselection.png|Seleção de rotina de dare jdgh menu.png|''Dare'' no menu do dare jdgh coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarino do Elementos Beta Dare jd3 beta picto.png|Pictograma do mashup do #thatPOWER Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Pictograma beta usado nos mashups e Party Masters do e no reamake PlaceholderPictogram.png|Pictograma placeholder Videos Gorillaz - DARE Dare - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Dare - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Dare - Just Dance Dare - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Dare - Just Dance (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências de:Dareen:Dare es:Dare Categoria:Músicas por Gorillaz Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Jérémy Paquet